


Why Don't You Say So

by Lovelydest



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydest/pseuds/Lovelydest
Summary: He stands there giving him a smile."Hey, you mind if I sit?" Bucks shakes his head indicating that he can.And if they leave together just a little after that, Buck was never one to turn down a hot hookup.Or, the one where buck 1.0 meets Eddie at club months before Eddie actually joins the 118.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic.
> 
> I hope this turns out to be a good starter and that you all will enjoy this story. 
> 
> I took me a while to figure out what I wanted to write but I'm kinda basing it off of Say So by Doja Cat. 
> 
> Also let's say thanks to my beta reader who was immensely helpful. Her Tumblr is @multifandom-fangirl1

Well this isn't how he expected his day to go.

He'd just finished taking a baby out from a pipe and he didn't really know what he was feeling right now. Sure, he was able to really help out on a call and show his potential to Cap and the others, he just didn't expect to take a newborn baby from out of wall pipe after a teenage mother pushed it through an open pipe from a new apartment floor. 

He was so drained but also pumped with so much adrenaline, it just didn't make sense. He didn't know if the baby was going to make it but then Cap was able to get the baby out and help it breathe again. He was so mad afterwards though. How could someone do that to a baby and then expect to get medical attention? He knows the girl was just a teenager but he just couldn't believe someone could do this to a newborn. 

When they reached the hospital, Buck got a good scolding from Athena for trying to prevent someone from medical help and, ok, maybe he was acting a little irrational from getting mad and getting in the way but still, his heart couldn't take it. 

"Hey, Buck, me and Hen plan on going out later for a few drinks. Wanna come?" Chimney asks him when they get back to the station. "Yeah, totally. I could really use some fun time right about now, just tell me the place and time and I'll be there," Buck tells him as they walk to the station’s little kitchen to have whatever leftovers they have from earlier that day. 

"Well, me and Hen planned on going out to this club called The Den. It opened a few weeks ago and we've been planning on going when had the time and after the day we had I'm sure we could all use a few drinks to loosen up." Chimney walks over to the fridge to get a water bottle as he tells him. 

"Sounds like fun. Just text me the address and time to meet up," Buck tells him as he turns to busy himself with some other task. 

Later that night Buck found himself in front of his mirror trying to figure out what outfit to wear so he can impress the ladies. Tonight he was planning on drinking and having a little fun. He deserves it after all the work he's done today and for the past week. He just wants to go get some drinks with his friends, maybe dance a little if he gets drunk enough, and hopefully take someone home. Or get them to the restroom. As long as he could get some tonight then it's perfectly fine to him. 

He ends up wearing a pair of Blacks jeans and a tight white shirt that stretches across his broad chest and shoulders, hugging every muscle of his arms and chest. He think he looks pretty fucking hot and gives himself a smile before moving away from the mirror to get his socks and shoes on. 

He's all ready to go and walks out to his car. He gets in and sits there before taking out his phone and shoots off a quick short text to tell Chimney that he's on his way. He gets a quick reply from him telling him that he's already got there a little bit along with Hen and Karen. 

He puts his phone on the seat next to him and takes off to the club after he checks himself one more time in the car mirror. 

It's almost 10 at night by the time he gets to the club and it looks like it's already packed to the brim. He parks just a little down the street and puts money into the parking meter before making his way over to the line of long people to get in. It takes a little before he's finally able to get into the place. He decides to make his way to the bar, going around the huge body of people out on the dance floor. He's able to find a seat near the edge of the bar and takes out his phone to text chimney he's in. He puts his phone back in his pocket and tries to order a drink. It takes awhile to get one of the bartender's attention but orders a gin and tonic when he does. 

He still hasn't gotten a text back from Chim about where they're seated, so he just sits back in his seat, staring out at the dance floor, watching all the bodies of people move together. He catches sight of a red haired woman dancing with two other women near the edge of the dance floor. The clubs light makes every curve of her body stand out. She's hot, and Buck brings his drink up to his lips, swallowing the alcohol that pours down his throat. He stares at her and after a minute or two she looks around, eyes catching his. He smirks as he takes a drink as she stares at him, body still moving, eyes full of intensity and heat it starts to make Buck feel hot and bothered. 

"Hey man! Where have you been? We've been waiting for you forever." Buck breaks out of his little stare off with the red head and turns to find Chimney smiling down at him, eyes already glazed over. "Hey man, you're the one that didn't answer my texts. This place is cool though," Buck leans a little closer so Chimney can hear over the music, smiling at the way Chimney seems to already be buzzed. 

"Sorry, man. I've been dancing with this one chick named Tatiana and I think I'm in love man," Chimney tells him as he leans more against the bar. Buck laughs at his friends dopey smile and claps him on the shoulder. Buck looks around more and finds that the red head moved more towards the inside of the dancing crowd. "Hey, where's our table at?" 

"Oh yeah, come with me. Hen and Karen are probably still there." Chimney straightens himself out before moving through the sea of people and more towards the left side of the bar where all the booths are at. 

When they get to the booth, Karen and Hen were already sitting there, both of them laughing together, drinks in hand. "Buck," Karen shouts with a smile on her lips "We've been waiting forever for you. We just about thought you forgot about us, didn't we baby?" She turns to look at Hen. "Hey, Buck," Hen greets him, laughing at her wife's enthusiasm. 

"Looks like everyone started started the fun without out me," Buck says jokingly, "don't you know I’m the life of the party." He pouts a little at all of them, feigning hurt. 

"Oh please, Buckaroo," Chim starts, "How could we forget how fun you are. You are, after all, the one who knows how to get into the most trouble." Chim laughs at the scandalous look that crosses Buck's face. 

"Hey, Karen, did Hen ever tell you what this one did with one of the trucks?" there’s a smile that begins to grow on Chimney’s face and looks like he’s about to start laughing any second now. 

"No, what did he do?" Karen looks to her wife for an answer. "Oh, he did nothing except maybe take the truck out while on break to hookup with some random girl." 

"OK come on guys that was one time. I even apologized to Cap like a hundred times too!" Buck says while laughing. He scoots more into the booth and props arm on top of the cushion. "So who's ordering the round of drinks. I volunteer Buck to do it." Chim speaks up, smiling at Buck. 

The night seems to carry on like that, with rounds of drinks coming on more. Chimney was already out on the dance floor after catching sight of that Tatiana girl and Hen and Karen seems to be not getting up any time soon judging from how much fun they seem to be having right now. Buck looks around, throwing his head back at his maybe sixth shot. He decides it's time to really get this party started and gets up and move out towards the sea of people. 

It's really hot, Buck notes to himself. Bodies bumping into him from every side. Buck starts to dance, hips moving side to side, feeling the alcohol get to him more. The flashing lights plays off of his tight white shirt, his muscles being defined more. A little more into dancing and Buck suddenly feels a body press against him. He turns around and finds the same girl from earlier before, her red hair looking even more vibrant under the flashing colorful lights. 

He smirks at her and brings a hand up to hold against her waist pulling her a little more in. She smiles at him, both arms coming up behind his neck. "Hey there," he leans in and says. "Hey there yourself."

"I saw you earlier near the bar. Wanted to come dance with you." He moves his hips against hers, both of their bodies seeming to press even more together. "So why didn't you? You know I saw you too. Thought you looked so good sitting there." she brings one of her hands to touch his chest, eyes growing heated. 

"Yeah?" He comes closer. 

"Yeah," she breathes against his ear. 

The music seems to go with every single one of their moves. Bodies twisting together, hot touches seeming to find almost every part of each other's bodies. Buck makes the first move, head sweeping down, lips touching hers. She brings her head up, lips pressing back to his. The kiss turns heavy and heady and Buck has come back enough so he could breathe again. He smiles at her, eyes lifting up for a fleeting moment and latches onto another pair of eyes staring at them. 

The eyes are dark brown. It's another man staring at them, and Buck comes to the conclusion that the man isn't so bad looking. The man seems to be just as fit as him. Almost, Buck thinks. He has a good amount of stubble going on and his brown hair is shining under the lights. His tan skin is also a bonus under the lights. He smirks at him, seeming to think that the man is simply staring at the woman he's dancing with. He goes back to dancing with the girl, knowing the man is still watching, and his moves hold more intensity with them, more smugness. 

The woman brings her hand back to his face, kissing him again. She moves back just as fast and grabs his hand, moving them out of the crowd of dancing bodies. 

He soon finds himself in one of the bathroom stalls. Not what exactly has in mind for tonight but it's not like he's going to turn down a hookup, especially with someone so good looking. He doesn't have a condom on him so they end up with a simple blowjob. It seems to be over faster than he wanted but woman doesn't seem to kind she kisses him. He moves his lips against hers urgently, tongue pressing against hers. He moves his hand upwards, fingers opening her jeans and slips his hand into to underwear. She moans as he presses his fingers hard against her clit and Buck definitely likes the sound of it. She becomes a mess and then it's over as she has an orgasm. 

They stand there, both breathing heavy. Buck feels like he's on cloud nine even if they're both standing in club restroom stall where anyone could walk right in on them. Although, Buck’s not really sure if someone already did or not. Not that it would matter anyways. 

They come out of the stall after cleaning up whatever mess they can and they both fix however they look.

They end up back outside with everyone else. 

"I got to go, but thanks for the great night." He looks down at her and she's on her phone, texting away. 

"You’re not so bad yourself." He smirks at her. 

She smiles at him and kisses him one last time before moving away. "Bye."

"Bye." He watches her move her way through the crowd of people. 

He ends up navigating his way back to the booth and only finds Chim and some blonde headed girl. 

"Hey, Buck," Chim smiles at him, speech not as slurred as he expected, "Hen and Karen already left. Said they were tired." He continues on and looks back at the girl he's with. 

"Actually I think I might head off too right now," the girl laughs and he smiles at her as if she greatest thing he's ever seen. 

Buck smiles at his friends dopey look. "Ok well I think I might stay just a little while longer." He sits down and takes what he assumes to be Chimney’s shot and downs it. 

The two of them start to get up and Chim pats him on the shoulder. "We’re going now. Just make sure you're able to drive, don't want someone who's on shift at the 118 to come and get you and have Bobby find out later." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know just make sure you two get back safely." He shares a knowing look with Chim and they both laugh. 

There's a bottle of beer on the table that's still full and Buck takes a drink, mouth getting dry. He sits back, asking for a water when a girl comes towards the booths cleaning and taking trays of empty shot glasses and bottles.

He's a little less buzzed now, working most of the shit off from earlier off while dancing and from the hookup.

He instead starts to drink his water when he gets it and once more just watches the sea of dancing bodies still moving together. He's content to just sit there and watch. He soon finds the guy from earlier across the room towards the other set of tables. He sitting there too, drinking a bottle of beer, eyes looking around. Buck can't seem to stare away and gets a good look at him. He's definitely good looking, Buck thinks to himself again. 

Bucks had his fair shares of male hookups in the past. He just mostly leans towards women, liking the ones with the smooth, soft skin he can caress. The man looks his way again, seeming to feel Buck's eyes on him. The man throws his head back, downing his bottle of beer, smirking at him when he's finished. 

And ok if that smirk does something to Buck he doesn't pay attention to it. 

He looks away from the guy and back to the dance floor, drinking more water. He looks back at where the guy was a moment before and doesn't see him. Except he does when he finds that the man is making his way towards him. 

He stands there giving him a smile. 

"Hey, you mind if I sit?" Bucks shakes his head indicating that he can. 

And if they leave together just a little after that, Buck was never one to turn down a hot hookup.


	2. Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all I definitely did not forget about this story. I was very busy with school but I finally had time to write this chapter so Yay!
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this. I was changing a lot of things in this chapter but I think it came out all right.

For the last week, Buck's been waking up early. After hearing about the calendar for firefighters to compete in he just knew that he had to be in it. 

He works on making sure each part of him is almost to perfection. A lot of people like to comment on his arms and legs and getting them a little more toned up for the calendar wouldn't hurt. He knows he's hot and he also knows that he could beat anyone else in the 118 for the calendar. Sure, everyone is all good looking but you can't turn what's fact into lie and the fact is, is that Buck is the youngest, hottest, and fittest firefighter in the 118. 

It's a Monday and he couldn't help but be excited for this week. Submissions for the calendar start this Friday and he's ready for it. 

He gets up, does his morning routine which may or may not consist of Buck checking himself out for a few minutes, and well, if anyone mentions it it's a healthy confidence boost. He's already looked into everything, and basically it just says that you have to be a firefighter to qualify for it. 

His way to work has him feeling smug and happy. He sings whatever songs that he knows that come onto the radio and smiles at nothing. 

Overall it was a good day. Scratch that it was a great day. 

Or at least that's what he thought until later on. 

  
  
  


"Just got a DXA scan." Buck walks up to Chim, Bobby, and Hen "and just dropped another half percent," Buck says smugly, smiling holding up his phone showing the results. "measures all your body fat and according to this I am on fire." 

"Does it measure the fat in your head?" Chim laughs at him, taking a bite out of an apple. The other two laugh at Chims joke, "yeah keep laughing but the submissions are in a week for that calendar and I plan on looking my best for it." Buck smiles at them while throwing his hands out. 

"Is that so," Bobby says, "What makes you think you'll be getting the spot on that calendar?" Bobby throws Buck a knowing smirk. "Oh, yeah, ok you see I'm not saying that any of you can't make it but only one of us can be chosen and well," Buck moves his hand down as if showcasing his body, "Look at me." 

The other three laugh and shake their heads in disbelief. 

"So what Cap, why don't you apply?" Buck asks while Chim slaps Hen to look at what he's looking at. Buck notices and turns his head. 

Bucks eyebrows furrow as he stops talking to Bobby, "hey, what's going on?" Buck asks, eyes looking around trying to find out what they're looking at. 

He can't seem to find anything off until his eyes latch onto another figure. 

"who's that?" Buck asks, not able to take his eyes away. He doesn't understand what's so important about the man that would have Chim and Hen gossiping like teenagers. 

"That right there Buckaroo is one handsome man." Chim responded, arms crossed over his chest. "I have a wife and even I can agree with that." Hen said aloud, face still watching the man change into a shirt. 

Buck looked back at the man, sure he was good looking but not hot. There wasn't anything to get to happy on. 

"That's all. You guys are over here talking like teenagers about some random guy", Buck told them with a disbelieving tone. "Sounds like someone's a little jealous," Chim turns his head and him a teasing smile. "Oh come on I'm not jealous I just don't know why you guys are over drooling over him acting like a pair of teenagers. That's all." Buck huffs a laugh, arms crossing over his chest. 

"who is he?" Buck asks again. 

"He's our newest addition to the 118, Buck." Buck hears Hen tell him but he can't help but to tune her out for a fews seconds. Newest addition. Newest and not to mention hot- not hot. Good looking addition, Buck reminds himself. 

"His name's Eddie. I can take you over and introduce him to you." Bobby tells him, smiling at Buck in a somewhat smug manner as if knowing this is going to jeopardize Bucks chances at winning the calendar spot. 

"No. I mean I'm uh good I gotta go do something but uh I'll definitely talk to him some time later." Buck definitely doesn't want to talk to Mr hotshot over there. 

He just got done changing and is talking to one of the other firefighters and Buck can't help but feel a surge of something nasty in him. Is it bitterness? Jealousy? Buck doesn't know but he hates it but also can't help but not like the way the new guy is acting. The way he looks. The way walks around acting like he's been here since forever. Buck doesn't like it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Buck definitely doesn't like him. 

Him and Chim are working out when the new guy comes over. Tank top and shorts on letting all of his muscles show in all the good ways and Buck definitely only feels nastiness towards him. He does not think he's hot at all. 

Buck does his best at showing off. Pushing himself to his limits trying to beat this new guy at basically everything. "So yeah I'm trying to get some good pictures so I could submit for the calendar," Buck tells Chim as they lift weights. "Yeah? You know what, I think I might just sign up too. What do you think?" Chim asks Buck as Buck puts down the weights. "really? Hey man I think you should do whatever you want." 

Buck takes out his phones and starts posing for some selfies. "You're in the wrong lighting." Eddie tells him. 

"Yeah well some of us don't need lighting to look good." Buck tells him, flexing his arms. Eddie sighs and shakes his head, looking away. "Hey so what do you mean by 'wrong lighting'?" Chim asks Eddie. 

"Well you should go for the warmer tones. It makes your muscles pop. The lighting in here is flat and blue. It makes you look soft." Eddie brings out his phone. "Here," Eddie holds his phone out "My niece took these for me. I'm going to be submitting these." 

"Wow do you think she could take some for me?" Chim asks him, hopeful smile on his face. "I'm sure she'll gladly help you out." Eddie tells him laughing at the giddiness on chims face. 

"Yeah well getting professional shots done is cheating and don't get your hopes up Chim." Buck says going back to the bench. Chim gives him a look and goes back to lifting himself. Eddie gives Buck a glare, eyes narrowing, "Well the professional is 12 year old and I don't know why you're acting this way. Is it because we slept together and you don't like me here? Is it because you think you're better than me? Or is because you're just an asshole." Eddie asks walking towards him, "So which is it? What's your problem man?" 

Buck gets up and stands in front of him, chests almost touching together. "Slept togeth- what the hell are you talking about?!" Buck asked getting caught off guard before speaking again in Eddie's face "You know what? You. You're my problem, okay? You don't just walk in here acting like you've been here for years. This is supposed to be your get-to-know-me period. Except you walk in here acting like you own the place." Buck tells him, voice coming out with aggression. 

Eddie's face twitches a little at his tone. "Look, I didn't mean to walk on any of your toes or cross any lines with anybody but we're in the same team. You and me are supposed to work together man." Eddie tells him giving him a small smile that Buck wants so badly to hate. "No, but you are," Buck says trying to get his point across. 

"look I'm sorry and I know you must be going through a tough time with your girlfriend breaking up with you and all-" Eddie gets cut off "Who said we're broken up?" Buck looks at Chim in the corner "we're not broken up." 

"okay well just because you're mad doesn't mean to take it out on me okay. Like I said we're on the same team doing the same thing. The only difference is that I was doing it while getting shot at." Eddie tells him, lifting his shoulders, lips brought tightly together and walks away. 

And Buck can't help but feel a little bit like a jackass with Eddie walking away and Chim in the corner loudly counting out his lifts to make it seem like he wasn't listening, waiting to tell Bobby and Hen what happened later on. 

And what the hell does he mean  _ slept together.  _ Buck thinks with furrowed eyebrows. 

  
  
  


The alarm blares throughout the firestation and everyone is practically in the trucks in just a few seconds. 

A call was sent, something about a man and an explosive getting stuck in his leg and in need of immediate attention. 

When they get there the man's leg is bleeding everywhere but they have to be fast at getting him in the ambulance after determining the shrapnel isn't explosive. 

That is until the man tells them something that makes Eddie stop and ask him about the piece of 

shrapnel. 

The next thing Buck knows he's putting on a vest with the bomb squad going over steps on what to do when getting the thing out of the man's leg. Him and Eddie are about to either get blown up or survive and become close friends because after this. If there's an after, Buck hates thinking that. Whoever does something so life threatening with him is gonna be his best friend. 

All of it almost feels like a blur to Buck. Buck and Eddie working together, Eddie trying to get the piece out the man's thigh while Bucks tries calming the man down. Eddie is finally able to get the bomb out, telling Buck to get the box. 

The truck is filled with tension, neither of them not knowing what's to come when they set the bomb in the box. Eddie carefully sets it down, box moving making the bomb move just a little but making both of them stare intensely at each other. Waiting for it to explode. But it never does. 

They're both soon outside getting the man to a set of paramedics. 

Adrenaline is coursing through both of them and Buck feels like he could drop at any moment but also do a whole marathon. 

"You're badass under pressure, brother," Eddie turns to tell him and Buck breathes a sigh of relief. 

"me?" Buck asks with a shy smile. 

"Hell yeah. You can have my back any day." Eddie states it as a fact and okay if that didn't make Buck want to definitely have his back well that'd be an understatement. "yeah. Or, you know, you could…. You could have mine" Buck finishes, smiling at him, cheeks growing hotter with every word. Eddie gives him a smile that makes bucks knees turn to jelly and grabs his hand.

"Deal." 

  
  


They're back at the station with their shifts over for the day. 

"Hey so uh good work out there." Buck tells Eddie, bringing his shirt down over his chest. "You weren't too bad yourself." Eddie throws him a smile, eyes raking over his body for a moment. 

"wanna go get a drink?" Buck asks him, trying to not sound so hopeful. Play it cool, Buck reminds himself. 

Eddie looks down at his phone, biting his lip and Buck really wants to do that himself. 

"umm…look how about this Friday. I'm gonna be busy most of this week but I'm free this Friday and maybe even Saturday." and Buck will take it. 

"I'll take it. Just give me your number yeah so I could text you" Buck tells him and Eddie hands his phone over watching his thumbs punch in the numbers. 

"there you go." They smile at each other and Buck sees something flash across Eddie's eyes for a second, almost like he's remembering something about Buck. 

"Well see you tomorrow, yeah." and with that Eddie walks out, Buck watching the way his muscles move under his clothes, hair fluffed out. 

The way he looks right now seems familiar to Buck. Almost  _ too _ familiar. 

" _ is it because we slept together?" the intensity in Eddie's eyes while arguing with Buck.  _

And that's when it hits him. 

They did sleep together. Buck slept with Eddie. 

He remembers the tan body above him, dark brown hair sticking up every which way and those eyes tracking every single one of his movements like a predator with its prey. And that voice talking in his ear. 

" _ Hey, you mind if I sit?"  _

Oh shit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it☺️

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to ideas and will be incredibly thankful for comments and kudos.


End file.
